


Unexpected time traveling story. On the Run from myself. (A very short preamble)

by Teriana



Series: The Two Kings and Teriana. The Oak and the Rose II. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Hidden Desires, Jealousy, M/M, Passion, Thranduil - Freeform, love&sex, thorin oakenshield - Freeform, time to make choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: Gandalf provided Teriana and the two kings with some magic devices “buttons” those allow to travel in time. But no one expected what would come of this.





	Unexpected time traveling story. On the Run from myself. (A very short preamble)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you only few words about the stupidest travelling we ever had in our lives. It doesn’t deserve to be described more. All the events written here are veridical as they are.

**2949**

            

**Thrór's Halls**

My first “landing” took place the moment the Elven King arrived in Erebor to pay his homage to Thrór, the Dwarf King. That was exactly the time when the both kings saw one another first time ever and Thorin fell in love with Thranduil.

Naturally no one expected me to appear out of the blue and unlike the others who were really abashed having seen me I got my bearings rapidly.

I approached a frozen dwarf which was holding jewelry box and easily took it from him.

Then I turned to the Elven King who was gawking at me and made a threatening gesture before his face.

“Don’t you dare marry the Dwarf King!” I warned him strictly.

Perhaps, he wanted to object me and has opened his mouth already but this moment I pushed the button and vanished into thin air.

Nobody had a merest time for recovery and then new wonders befell.

Thorin and Thranduil appeared plunging everyone in shock again.

“Haven’t anyone seen here a fair-haired girl?” fussily wondered Thranduil and suddenly cast a glance over another himself standing stunned and gazing at him wide open speechless eyes.

The Elven King turned to Thorin biting his lips in bitter frustration.

“Nin meleth, looks like she’s gone!” informed he unhappily.

Second Thranduil goggled startled at him.

“Nin meleth???” blurted he out in astonished voice.

Thorin stepped forward to the young Dwarf Prince Thorin Oakenshield and whispered to him quickly.

“Your feelings are not without response. Never stop hoping and your dream will come true. Never give up and fight with yourself!”

The young prince instead stared dumfounded at Thorin’s crown which was exactly the same as his grandfather Thrór was wearing that moment.

Thorin from the future smiled kindly at his young copy and disappeared together with Thranduil.

**Smaug attacks Erebor**

A tremendously huge shadow covered the sun above the Lonely Mountain, and Thorin understood that the time to defend his kingdom has come.

He pulled out his sword ready to meet a dragon’s next attack but failed to do it because in a minute a stranger appeared out of nowhere and then another one; and they toppled him on the ground one by one.

These were two kings from the future.

When they turned to be on the Lonely Mountain’s central balcony that moment, Thranduil saw a dragon and then Thorin from the past and thrust himself upon the dwarf defending him from the beast.

When Thorin from the future entered that reality after his companion he simply stumbled over Thranduil and collapsed on him and another himself.

Fortunately, Smaug the Dragon flew past and our brave heroes helped discouraged young Dwarf Prince Thorin to get up from the ground.

“Thranduil?” his astonished eyes and faint blush betrayed his amorous feelings towards the Elven King, and that one felt far too happy enjoying the dwarf’s close attention.

“Nin meleth,” he made a step to Thorin from the past and was stopped by Thorin’s copy from the future immediately.

“Wait! Don’t you see she’s no longer here?! And we are to make our tracks as soon as it possible.” the Dwarf King held his partner’s waist.

“Nin meleth, I’m so sorry. I have to go now.” Thranduil almost cried peering tragically in beautiful eyes of young Thorin.

The last thing that the young Dwarf Prince Thorin Oakenshield heard was far away words of the Elven King who was vanishing in the air. “Thorin, you’re a cruel animal, an unfeeling villain!”

And then Smaug the Dragon spewed out a hot ball of fire; and a dark and thick cloud of smoke enveloped the mountain.

**Meeting with Azog**

Where was I now?

Gosh! I was migrating in some dark dells together with other dwarves. I had no idea what was going on. During the time of this awful fuss everyone turned to be in the tree except me. So in general I was in solitude.

Only when I heard some growling behind me I had to turn.

There were orcs on wargs, and they definitely had no good motives. Somehow I remembered that I took some food from Dale’s market earlier. I reached for the long bunch of sausages and threw it to wargs. These repulsive animals rushed like frenzied to gobble them immediately. Orcs tried to calm them down, but all was in vain. Hungry beasts were ravenously tearing the sausages and stole them one from another.

I giggled satisfied.

The dwarves on the broken pine behind me hushed and were casting their discouraged glances over me and then watched for that messing about in front of them.

Thorin from the past rose from the tree because he felt inclined to fight the pale orc, and he made a step, but this very moment Thranduil and another Thorin appeared on the pine right beneath his nose. The Elven King gave a dwarf a wily wink and then assaulted him knocking him down. He was unstoppably showering Thorin’s copy with passionate kisses. The pine creaked dangerously under them and the dwarves gasped loudly in fright. Thorin from the future also swayed forward but remained his balance.

“Mahal! Thranduil, what are doing? We will collapse now and you kill all of us!” he shouted in annoyed voice, and after it he gave this fidgety Elven King a good yank tearing him away from Thorin from the past.

However Thorin’s younger copy apparently minded Thranduil’s rampant kisses not.

Azog was watching this scene disgustedly for a while and then got off his white warg.

He made his way towards us, approaching with other orcs and I had to cease feeding the wargs and retreated.

I stepped back and stumbled over some tree root. The white warg ran with great leaps to me.

“Run!” roared Thorin loudly. “Run!”

But instead of running away, I froze like hypnotized with this sweepingly approaching me giant, furious, sharp-toothed beast and watched it flying to me in its jump. I screwed up my eyes and shrank in horror.

A plaintive wail followed then, and the giant warg fell down at my feet shot with elvish arrow that stuck in its forehead. I turned back to the pine and saw anxious Thranduil, holding his bow.

“What have you just done?” uttered dumbfounded Thorin.

“Nothing special! Just saved her and deprived you of the chance to be bitten by this filthy beast!” declared bravely Thranduil and let out a sudden yell once he saw Azog coming closer. “Stop larking about and deal with this pale orc!”

But instead of it Thorin from the past as it was ordained for him flung himself on the ugly orc and got a harsh blow in his jaw. Azog laid his opponent low with one punch.

Thranduil’s face wrinkled in painful expression.

“Er…Must be damn sensitive, isn’t it?” he inquired carefully.

Thorin glanced over defeated himself from the past and looked speechlessly at the Elven King.

“Yeah, this is ...a type of...sheer audacity, I don’t remember what came over me that moment ...only thoughts of revenge....and so on... and then this brute that bloodied my nose.” Thranduil made a face. “There’s a fine line between bravery and recklessness, Thorin.”

“Teriana’s no longer here. We must travel further to reach for her.” the Dwarf King broke in his partner’s emotional tirade.

“All right. I’ve got you, nin meleth.” the Elven King agreed and pushed the button.

**Spiders in Mirkwood**

When Thorin and Thranduil appeared in Mirkwood before the wood-elves and the captured dwarves, the both parties got amazed to the fullest.

The Elven King rewarded Thorin’s company with a broad smile and exclaimed in a very loud and cheerful voice.

“Dwarves, you are all invited to Mereth-en-Gilith party. Please come to share our joy and let us all have fun!” he burst in merry giggles.

“Adana, are you all right?” Legolas turned short in sudden gazing at his livened up father.

“Hey, miz duzkak, please don’t frighten anyone with your explicit offers!” reproached him the Dwarf King watching how abashed faces all around goggled back at them.

Thranduil curved his lower lip and his hand reached out for his magical box.

“Very well, Thorin. The score is one to three, one time meeting with her and three times missing her out. That witnesses in her favor.”

“Miz duzkak, I think we’ll be much luckier next time and catch up with her.” his partner cheered him up.

“I hope, Thorin. I hope.” Rang the Elven King’s pensive voice and they were gone.

**Thranduil’s halls**

Right the moment Thorin was making his proposal to the Elven King I revealed myself in the Woodland Realm.

I just found myself standing in the middle of the two kings.

Noticing me they froze taken aback.

“Don’t you dare marry him!” I shot out menacingly and yanked Thranduil’s hair abruptly.

The Elven King seemed to be caught off guard and yelled.

I took out Lasgalen necklace and put it on shocked Thranduil.

“Seems, these are the white gems you were eager to get. Now when they are yours, tell Thorin then you won’t marry him!” demanded I in a tough voice.

Thranduil got pale close to faint; he could not believe his fortune. His trembling fingers were touching the dazzling stones and he was entirely devoured with their magnificence.

I had to disappear urgently seeing my two dear kings appeared in Thranduil’s halls.

Happy smiling Thranduil from the future approached confused Thorin that was tangled up in spider webs, and started to remove them with care from his beloved’s hair.

Mesmerized Thorin’s copy watched him with open mouth.

“I will certainly marry you, nin meleth!” Thranduil kissed the dwarf passionately and then squeezed him in his arms, confusing Thorin completely.

“Miz duzkak!” a reprimanding voice sounded from behind.

Second Thranduil suddenly recovered from his endless admiration and swore in elvish.

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” he burst out, simmering with anger. “Guards!” he let out an irritated scream.

At that moment Thorin from the future has tried to drag Thranduil away from second Thorin, and all three of them collapsed onto yelling Elven King making him fall on his butt.

The Dwarf King attempted to get out of this fussing mess on the floor and pulled his beloved out of it after him.

“Miz duzkak!” he grabbed the resisting Elven King and pushed the button on his device.

It looked like this leapfrog with time travelling and rapidly changing events got the both kings hard and they looked troubled and a bit weary. The Elven King felt extremely disturbed and got excited too far.

It happened during the time of transition once Thorin tried to hug and to kiss his Thranduil, but that one suddenly began balking and impeding him with every effort. He was severely pushing Thorin off.

“Get your dirty paws away from me, you filthy dwarf!” he spewed out in wrath.

“Calm down, miz duzkak! I just wanted to kiss you.” Thorin spoke quietly.

Thranduil snorted disdainfully.

“You wanted to do what??? Are you nutsy nuts, you dwarvish rascal?”

Thorin’s sight suddenly caught that dazzling necklace dangling around his partner’s neck.

“Where did you get this?” he was seized with an awful surmise and suddenly cussed loudly.

“Mahal! I’m doomed to live my whole life with Thranduil who doesn’t love me!” he desperately closed his face with his palm.

**Thrór’s treasure hoard**

Thorin was wandering thoughtfully along the golden heaps in treasure hoard when I appeared out of the blue.

“Lost something?” I inquired.

I came closer to the dwarf and kissed him suddenly. Thorin pushed me away angrily but I managed to poke the shining stone into his hands.

He gawked at me like a kid noticing Arkenstone.

I stole another kiss from him.

Thorin recovered himself.

“What the hell are you doing? Who the hell are you?” resented he. “Why are you kissing me all the time?”

“Teriana Oakenshield, Caranmeril, your wife and your queen.” I bowed and nodded at the stone in his hands. “This is yours, miz uzbad! The Halfling stole it from you. Don’t forget to put on mithril corslet when you’re gonna fight. ” I suddenly raised my voice. “Never give it to the Halfling!”

I started to disappear unexpectedly.

Thorin was anxious to hear my words.

“What did you say?” he couldn’t believe his ears. “I didn’t get a single word from you!” he shouted.

“Just put on mithril, before going to Ravenhill, that’s all!” I screamed and vanished in the air.

Thorin wasn’t able to put himself together yet when near him appeared Thranduil again.

The Elven King was miraculously smiling at perplexed Thorin.

“Thranduil?” the dwarf was in shock, afraid to trust his eyes. The Elven King who spurned his love now stood nearby smiling affectionately, batting his eyelashes. “How could it be?”

“Yes, nin meleth!” Thranduil approached the Dwarf King’s copy keeping that sheepish smile.

“What are doing here?” asked him Thorin, showing his surprise.

Thranduil cupped Thorin’s hands squeezing Arkenstone with his and leaned over him.

“I came to make love to you, nin meleth!” he closed his eyes, gasping out loud and wrinkled his nose in provocative smile.

Not letting Thorin from the past realize a thing, he jumped and pushed him back onto the golden coins. The Elven King crashed on dwarf with rampant kisses, groping him everywhere.

Thorin couldn’t realize what he should do resist this passionate onset or not.

“Miz duzkak, what are you doing?” came an anxious voice from behind.

Thranduil separated himself from Thorin unwillingly.

“Nothing! Just kissing you, nin meleth!” explained away Thranduil.

In the eyes of the second Thorin was unspeakable amazement. But right next moment Thranduil and Thorin from the future disappeared.

“It’s not fair! Damn these stupid devices! They started working on its own.” the Elven King cursed. “I’ve only started to seduce you.”

Thorin was irritated.

“Please stop doing it!”

“Doing what?” inquired stupidly Thranduil.

“Changing the story of our love!”

“I’m not changing it, I’m improving it!” resented Thranduil.

“Ok. Stop improving it, otherwise we’ll have some unusual unexpected end at the end.”

Thranduil was giggling.

“We are to find Teriana, that’s all!” Thorin took up his partner sharply.

“Ok, ok! I only wished to correct the things she wanted to change.”

“Simply find her nothing more. The task must be the easiest.”  the Dwarf King repeated. “Is it clear now?”

Thranduil grinned showing his sour expression.

“Yes. You are lucidity itself, Thorin!”

**At Erebor gate**

Thorin stood on the balcony beholding the large elven host lined up along the road before the Lonely Mountain.

The Elven King and Bard waited below.

“Will you have peace or war?” asked him Bard.

“I will have…”

Thorin was not able to end his reply because the time for me to appear has come.

And the first thing I did, I simply leaned over the balcony and shouted to Thranduil.

“He will never marry you!”

“You! Again!” roaring Thorin rushed swiftly to me and caught me in his strong embrace.

But suddenly he shuddered seeing me turning into Thranduil who was pleasantly grinning at him.

“Nin meleth! You’re looking so sex appealing in this crown! Mmmm!” he winked at the Dwarf King who looked perplexed and confused that moment and after it he pulled him closer torturing him with importunate kisses. Thranduil turned to be pressed to the stone parapet of the balcony.

“Thranduil, miz duzkak!” called him Thorin from below.

Bard and the Elven King turned back and saw the second Dwarf King.

Thranduil threw his head back, separating himself from Thorin’s copy for a moment.

“You have my permission to kiss me too, nin meleth! Ask me to get off the elk and kiss you!” he burst in merry giggles.

**Ravenhill**

I pushed Thorin away harshly and attacked Azog. Neither Thorin nor Azog understood a thing, but Azog continued to fight me.

Next moment Thorin and Thranduil appeared on Ravenhill.

“At last we found you, Caranmeril!” yelled triumphantly Thranduil.

Suddenly he saw Thorin from the past and dashed to him like obsessed. He attacked Thorin and started kissing him all over, pawing him obscenely and tearing off his clothes.

“Stop raping me and help me!” the Dwarf King flung himself to me fighting Azog.

I ran up to the nutty Elven King and attempted to pull him away from Thorin from the past.

“Leave him alone!” I started shaking him heatedly but the Elven King was ravenously resisting me.

“Get off me!”

Our ruckus was greatly distracting the pale orc, who was watching us all the time and missed Thorin’s strikes.

While Thranduil was struggling with me, Thorin from the past watched us both with discouraged expression unable to understand a thing.

Well, usually I keep my temper not letting myself fly off the handle, but this time Thranduil’s abominable behavior got me so hard.

“May be you fuck him right here right now, hah?” I was tired of this useless struggle, growling angrily at the Elven King, yanking him from left to right.

Thranduil managed to push me away. He opened Thorin’s shirt and began kissing his chest.

“Teriana!” shouted our Thorin. The pale orc threw the Dwarf King onto the icy ground and his enemy’s sword was now close to his face. I had to leave our fidgety Elven King alone and rushed to my husband’s aid diverting Azog’s attention.

This ugly hateful beast threw himself to my side letting Thorin flee away.

Meanwhile the Dwarf King attempted to remove resisting Thranduil away from his copy, but his companion was fighting him strongly.

“Let me go! I want him here and now!” Thranduil kept screaming loudly.

Azog missed some of my strikes due to his irritated yells.

“Miz duzkak, please!” Thorin tried to reason with his beloved. “Cool down! We must help Teriana!”

But the Elven King seemed not to hear his beloved at all, he apparently gone crazy instead.

“Two Thorins!” his eyes were burning with insane desire. He tumbled down second Thorin as well and then pounced upon him. The Dwarf King began shoving him away.

Arrgh! Little wit in the head makes much work for the feet, oh, sorry, for the hands!

“Are you nuts, Your Majesty?!?” dwarf’s hands clutched the Elven King once that one tried to take off Thorin’s shirt.

“Hey, YOU!” I cried out, watching them with my side view. “I will kill you now if you won’t stop!” My phrase was addressed to the Elven King of course.

I was stepping back again and again causing Azog following me.

“Watch out!” I screamed all of a sudden.

The pale orc drove his blade into the ice ground having pinned the Elven King’s cloak to it.

Thranduil twitched, recovering himself when he sensed the coming danger.

That thing sobered him up and he drew out his sword and attacked Azog severely.

The Elven King crushed his enemy with his harsh and strong strikes sending them from above.

“Nin meleth, you will be avenged now!” shouted he victoriously to Thorin. “I will kill this orcish rascal in the name of you!”

Thorin rose quickly from the ground.

“It’s not your fate, miz duzkak! Azog is mine! I ought to avenge in memory of my kin!”

“I don’t allow you!” the Elven King was obstinate and kept attacking Azog fiercely.

But Thorin was keeping apace with him.

I leaped to the both kings, brandishing my sword and interposed between them.

“No, it’s my battle! Go away, he’s mine!”

Well, we three fought bravely but the fight was too short. Frankly speaking, Thranduil simply pushed Azog from the rock’s edge.

We looked down tracing his fall.

“Hope, he’s dead at last!” said I.

Thranduil nodded and spat triumphantly.

“Deader than dead!” he confirmed.

Thorin came to second Thorin, who was sitting on the ground and watched us with a stunned glance. It seemed that he was in shock.

“What have we just done?” the Dwarf King uttered in a troubled tone staring at him. “You both deprived me of the chance to be saved by the Elven King!” his discouraged voice added. He looked like he had felt this situation acutely.

A stunning idea dawned upon the Elven King and he rushed to two Thorins.

“I may kiss and save him now and make love to him here immediately!” suggested he amiably.

Thorin looked at him embittered.

“Mahal! Don’t you understand that it’s not in your power to help me now?! Azog’d never wound me, I’d never die, you’d never save me, our love would never start here. Our love would never exist!” he cried in despair. “We have just changed the history of our future!”

Opening his mouth the Elven King listened to his dwarvish beloved and was getting more and more scared and paler with each second.

“By the way, where’s another Thranduil?” I broke in their talking.

Thorin’s face gained a slight tint of blushing and he looked down.

“He’s…he is…in cave…unconscious…” he stuttered.

“What in the name of Eru you have done to me?” Thranduil blurted out frightened to death.

“Killed him accidentally?” I joked and felt immediately that it was a misplaced jest.

Thorin rewarded me with his disapproving glance and shifted his eyes to his beloved Elven King.

“Honestly, I did nothing to you, miz duzkak! I’ve just told him a few words about our first wedding night…he simply couldn’t bear it any longer and fainted away…”

“You did what?” roared wildly infuriated Thranduil. “That was your foolish revenge, right, Thorin? Tell it away!”

He gripped Thorin’s shirt and started shaking him violently.

“Are you totally crazy? You’ve just killed all his positive emotions towards you! He will hate you from this moment till the end of your days!”

A promise of savage reprisal flashed in his eyes.

Thorin tried to move his companion’s hands away.

“I needed to shut your mouth, Your Silly Untiring Majesty!” shouted the dwarf back. “You were trying to fight me and even strangle me! Your behavior was just unbearable!”

“How dare you, filthy dwarf!” Thranduil’s fingers grabbed Thorin’s shirt firmly. “I will kill you right here!”

They fell onto the snowy ground and grappled with each other.

I approached sitting Thorin who still looked bewildered and lost and took his hand in mine trying to lift him.

“Come with me, I beseech you. I will always love you, never leave you, and never betray you.”

Thorin looked at me mysteriously and said.

“I do believe your words you’re telling me now, but I will stay here and wait till the Elven King comes….Sorry.”

“How will you know about it?” resented I feeling me shivering from awful anxiety. “On the contrary, you must be sure he will never come!”

The two kings ceased their fighting and listened to our conversation.

Thorin peered through me into emptiness.

“He will surely come…I feel it inside…” he cleared it out and smiled adorably.

Thranduil shared his happy smile with Thorin that was underneath and that one smiled back at him, kissing him sweetly.

But there was only one upset person – me as I learned it. I’ve lost this battle again, and therefore I got saddened.

Thorin suddenly whispered something to Thranduil and he released him.

The Dwarf King approached and received me very warmly into his arms, comforting me.

I was squeezing my sword’s hilt impatiently and fought my desire to start weeping from helplessness.

“Please stop running away from us, from yourself, from me!” the Dwarf King whispered kissing my lips tenderly. “I love you the same strongly and never forgive myself if anything happens to you. Please come back with us and stay as long as you wish. We’d be delighted.” He gifted me his bewitching smile.

I cast an angry glance over the Elven King.

“May we leave him here?” I whispered barely audible.

Thorin frowned and replied at once.

“Don’t talk nonsense, miz dornessi! I can’t return without him and you know this. Leaving him here means leaving me here…”

I gulped bitterly. I had no doubt he would say so, wouldn’t he?

“That means we three return back?” I wondered stubbornly. I was aware that I’m merely acting it out. “May be you leave me here with second YOU then?” I pointed to the sitting Thorin.

Thorin’s eyes examined me disapprovingly.

“Oh, come on, miz dornessi! You know very well that I can’t. That’s impossible. We shouldn’t change history…even if any of us yearns for it tremendously.” He paused and stared thoughtfully at me trying to find the right words. “If you stay now here, we will never meet each other, you know then in Prancing Pony that means we will never have our dear little Thorin… I even can’t imagine how all other things might change and look then.” He squeezed my hands tightly and sighed tiredly.  “I do understand that it’s hard for you to accept the fact I have to share you with the Elven King after I returned to you. But please understand that I can’t go on without him and…” his eyes dampened. “Don’t do it I ask you for our sake…for my sake…” he pressed his forehead to mine and his sad eyes peered into mine. And then he pressed me to his heart, caressing me soothingly. I believe my dwarvish husband almost convinced me I was wrong.

“I love you, miz dornessi and will love you till the end of my days.” He whispered in my ear. “Please understand you are both my ever precious treasures. I don’t wish to lose any of you. I just don’t know the way to persuade you to surrender to my will because I want this decision to come from you directly not wishing I was the one who imposes it to you.”

I gasped deeply, shifting my eyes to Thranduil who now stood close to the sitting Thorin.

Thorin from the past looked perplexed and disappointed with something.

“Don’t even doubt, nin meleth he will certainly come!” Thranduil encouraged the dwarf thoughtfully.

The Elven King turned his head to us. “Hey, Thorin! Are you done?” he yelled out impatiently. “Think, ‘tis time to wake me up, don’t you think?”

“Yes, wait please, miz…” the Dwarf King did not manage to end because I pressed my lips against his involving him into a passionate kiss.

The Elven King snorted with indignation.

“So you decided to play this tricky game, nin rin?!?” Let’s see who will win!” he pounced on sitting Thorin and toppled him onto the snowy ground. He was kissing him so hotly and snuggled up so fervently that Thorin’s copy couldn’t resist any longer. Next moment the dwarf started fondling the Elven King’s body eagerly.

Thorin attempted to push me away, but I didn’t allow him to break free.

“If you don’t stop kissing her, I promise I will arrange his first wedding night right here!” warned Thranduil, helping Thorin to remove his shirt, and opened his own one.

He showered Thorin’s chest with such sweet kisses that the Dwarf King arched underneath with a sweet moan.

Thorin broke free at last.

“Miz duzkak, stop doing it! I will carry you here in some minutes.” He cast his quick glance over his excited beloved and his copy.

“You’d better come with me.” he said, dragging me after him.

We entered one of the caves which were on the left from us. There in darkness on a dusty ground the Elven King’s body was laid.

Thorin leaned over him, examining.

Thranduil remained unconscious as if he was sleeping. The Dwarf King lifted him delicately and stepped forward to the exit.

When we came back Thorin from the past and Thranduil from the future were half-naked already and they kept kissing tenderly resting in one another arms. Incandescent passions on incandescent snow, ha-ha!

I muttered curse through my teeth.

Thorin placed the Elven King’s body close to the lovers.

“Miz duzkak, we’re leaving now. Are you with us?” he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

Thranduil distracted himself for a moment and looked at his motionless body.

“Ah! See how majestic I am, even staying unconscious!” smirked he satisfied. He glimpsed over Thorin underneath and put his eyes up at the Dwarf King. “And if I say no and stay here?” inquired he maliciously.

“Good idea!” agreed I happily.

“Very bad idea!” muttered the Dwarf King. “You will be doomed then.”

He squated and stared at his aroused partner.

“When you are saying such things, do you understand what consequences are? Do you understand, that anything we had, all we survived together with you will never happen to us as you want to change everything now…” he was saying it and frowned with every word showing his disturbance expressively.

I leaned on my dwarvish husband’s shoulders.

“Thorin, I will be with you then.”

The Dwarf King didn’t answer me.

“Do you understand, miz duzkak,” continued he. “That there will be no longer you with me in future? I mean our union will never exist. If you stay here, no one will know what happens to you here, to me, to both of us. But in my time I will be alone!” his hoarse voice sounded truly desperate.

Thranduil’s half-naked bosom was heaving deeply while he was gazing into emptiness.

“Thorin, I will be with you!” I reminded again.

But the Dwarf King was silent, waiting for Thranduil’s response.

“…Nin meleth,” he began sighing.

But I interfered angrily unable to abide it no more.

“All right! If one word does not succeed, ten thousand are of no avail! If he wants to stay here let him stay here, don’t dissuade him! Let him do what he wants to do! We will be together with you, miz uzbad.” I paused for a second feeling my heart fluttering in despondence. “Otherwise we will have to start it with the same beginning. So, first I need to wait for this elven dream to come true and only then our love can emerge?!?”

The Dwarf King breathed out soundly. He seemed tired of convincing us both.

Suddenly we all heard a moan.

Thranduil from the past was coming to consciousness.

The Elven King got down from Thorin and buttoned his shirt. He helped Thorin’s copy to put on his clothes and pushed him slightly closer to awakening Thranduil.

“When My Magnificence regains his consciousness completely, tell him that he made passionate love to you.” advised he winking at him. “Then he won’t be able to wiggle out of it.”

Thorin nodded agreeing.

Thranduil cupped the dwarf’s face with his hands and whispered in a voice full of ardency with a slight tint of tragedy. “Farewell, nin meleth. But not for much longer.” and gave him a long-drawn-out kiss causing his dizziness.

“You’re kissing…” began Thorin, looking admired at the Elven King.

“Great!” ended instead of him Thranduil grinning perky. He closed his eyes for a second pausing and then uttered with a reverent sigh. “I know. I know. I’m a great kisser! Thanks! I was mightily pleased to do it to you. Nin meleth, you’re the greatest lover I’ve ever had!” He hugged him. “Don’t forget what I’ve told you, I’m very fond of being atop!” he winked at Thorin again.

“Thranduil please!” summoned him the Dwarf King.

The Elven King rose and cast his frustrated look over Thorin.

“I’m ready, nin meleth!” there was such a tearing grief in his words, as if he was about to be sent to execution.

The Dwarf King embraced his disappointed elven beloved, patting on his back.

“You never told me such words, I feel highly honored to hear them from you.”

“You’ve just heard them!” disavowed Thranduil.

Thorin kissed him thankfully.

I snorted unhappily and folded my arms.

“Come here, miz dornessi!” Thorin reached for me and embosomed me and Thranduil. Our eyes have met suddenly.

“Thorin’s mine!” hissed Thranduil angrily, but then he smiled and kissed me having caught me off guard.

“I’m kidding. He’s ours!” he grinned broadly and I saw his eyes shining with happiness.

“Dasher-smasher!” I flashed a faint smile and gave my elven husband an old-fashioned look.

“My Thranduils!” Thorin drew us closer to him laughing heartily and squeezed us tightly. We pushed the buttons.


End file.
